The Fairly OddParents - Timmy's Misadventures in San Andreas
" " is the name of the TV spinoff of "The Fairly OddParents". This spinoff is based on the game Grand Theft Auto V. Since GTA V is rated M17+, while the show Fairly OddParents is rated TV-Y7, this show is rated TV-14 for intense violence, strong language, sexual references, use of drugs, smoking, strong lyrics & highly suggestive themes, with a few episodes reaching into TV-MA territory. Story The show takes place in an alternate universe where Timmy Turner lives in the city of Los Santos in 2013, where he and his friends have a lot of strange & often violent adventures. This spinoff takes place around the same time as the events of Grand Theft Auto Online. Character bios Timmy Turner - A 20 year old boy living in a two-floor house with his parents in Mirror Park and the proud owner of a sports sedan, but he no longer has godparents and Vicky doesn't babysit him anymore. He likes to listen to Radio Mirror Park. Vicky the Babysitter - She lives in Mirror Park near Timmy's home, along with her sister, Tootie. Sadistic babysitter by day, drug dealer & criminal by night. She has ties with Trevor Philips Enterprises (which she later betrays) and grudge against the LSPD & the sheriff. Channel X is Vicky's station of choice and she likes to travel on her off-road motorbike. Tootie - Vicky's sister and one of Timmy's main love interests. Unlike her sister, Tootie is kind, caring, has a big crush on Timmy and likes to ride in her classic compact car. Since Timmy lost his godparents and Vicky still treats Tootie like crap, she now has Cosmo, Wanda & Poof. Tootie's favorite radio station is Los Santos Rock Radio. A.J. - A scientific boy and a friend of Timmy, who lives in Vespucci Beach. He currently works with the Families gang against the war with Ballas & Vagos. Despite being associated with the Families, A.J. doesn't listen to hip-hop & rap music, preferring Space 103.2. Chester McBadbat - The son of Bucky McBadbat, another good friend of Timmy, who lives in Sandy Shores, Blaine County. Chester likes to listen to Rebel Radio. Trixie Tang - Considered the most beatiful teenage girl in Los Santos, and also the richest, Trixie is Timmy's another love interest. She lives in her dad's mansion in Richman, owns a yacht, a private jet, and two sports cars that her parents bought. Her dad is affiliated with the Kkangpae, who you do not want to mess with, as Timmy later finds out the hard way. Trixie also likes to go to parties at Bahama Mamas West and listening to Non-Stop-Pop FM. Denzel Crocker - Timmy's teacher that's always obsessed with magical creatures is now treated in the Central Los Santos Medical Center for attempting to kidnap & murder Tootie's godparents, believing they're fairies. Crocker prefers Vinewood Boulevard Radio over any other music. Remy Buxaplenty - Timmy's rival who is arguably one of the richest civilians in Vinewood Hills. He still lives with his godparent/bodyguard, Juandissimo Magnifico. Remy owns a white coupe and two vintage cars, and adores the relaxing sounds of The Lowdown 91.1, alongside the diversive WorldWide FM. Veronica - Trixie's best friend, really desperate for attention and money. Veronica sometimes puts a wig over her head to say she's supposed to be Trixie, when she's really not, and occasionally goes into a meltdown by driving like crazy and being chased by the LSPD. Veronica lives in another mansion, located in Rockford Hills, and only has one sports car. She also likes to go to parties. Expect to hear Soulwax FM when approaching her car after her meltdowns. More to be announced... Episodes Each episode is 22 minutes long, twice the length of a regular Fairly OddParents episode. Special episodes are often 44 minutes long, sometimes lasting more than an hour. 1. Welcome to Los Santos Timmy Turner is now grown up, and decides to explore Los Santos, but unknowingly gets himself trapped in a gang war between the Families, Ballas & Vagos. 2. The Fleeca Foil Timmy teams up with Tootie to sabotage a heist on the Fleeca bank in Rockford Hills. 3. Vicky Philips Industries Vicky gets to experience what it's like to be an employee of Trevor Philips. 4. That's the Stuff Timmy goes to Barry, who's trying to legalize marijuana. After hesitating a bit, Timmy is forced to smoke Barry's home-grown weed. He starts seeing hallucinations of Crocker, trying to kill him by giving him F's, and the Eliminators, who attempt to kill Timmy by disguising themselves as Trixie & Tootie & abducting him into the Darkness. Chester later tries the same weed, but he gets hallucinations of baseball-bat wielding clowns. A.J., not wanting to take any drugs, goes to find out what makes Barry tick. 5. Hospital Breakout Vicky breaks Crocker out of the hospital and takes him to meet Trevor. More to be announced... Songs Character, Location & Other Theme Songs *Theme Song: Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy *Timmy's Theme: Neon Indian - Change of Coast *Trixie Tang's Theme: M83 - Midnight City *Sad/Bittersweet Ending Theme (The credits song that plays after the episode with a sad/not fully happy ending): Grand Theft Auto V - Pause Theme *Villain Ending Theme (The credits song that plays after a Halloween special, an episode with a scary ending or an episode focused on the villains): Grand Theft Auto Online Halloween Surprise - Slasher Adversary Mode Theme *Golden Ending Theme (The credits song that plays after the episode with a happy/awesome/heartwarming ending): Grand Theft Auto Online Heists - Pacific Standard Finale Theme *Fairy World: Grand Theft Auto V - Epsilon Program Theme Songs in episodes *Los Santos Montage (pilot episode): Starship - We Built This City * Timmy's Hallucination: Visitors - V-I-S-I-T-O-R-S * Chester's Hallucination: Pee-Wee's Big Adventure - Clown Dream * Timmy spying on Trixie & Veronica: Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls *Crocker's Escape from the Hospital: Grand Theft Auto V - We Were Set Up *Vicky's Rampage: Grand Theft Auto V - Trevor's Rampage 1 *Tootie going after Timmy to reason with him: Grand Theft Auto V - Bury the Hatchet Mission Theme *Timmy kidnapping Trixie: Grand Theft Auto V - The Jewel Store Job Smart Approach Theme *Trixie being chased by Timmy: Grand Theft Auto V - The Time's Come Mission Theme TBA Trivia *The title cards saying "The End" at the end of each episode are very similar to the "Mission Passed" screen in GTA V, complete with sound effects. *The title cards for each episode are rendered in GTA V artwork style. Reception The cartoon was not recieved very well amongst the fanbase, as seeing a darker & edgier version of the Fairly OddParents, not to mention, being a cross-over with the GTA universe, was thought to be a very ridiculous idea. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Spin-Offs Category:Mature